memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)
|registry=NCC-1701 |affiliation=Terran Empire, Imperial Starfleet |launched=23rd century |status=Destroyed (2285) |altimage= }} In the mirror universe, the ISS'' Enterprise'' (NCC-1701) was a Terran Empire cruiser starship in the service of the Imperial Starfleet in the mid to late 23rd century. It was commanded by Captains Robert April, Karl Franz, , and most infamously, . (TOS episode & Star Trek 3 novelization: Mirror, Mirror) Over a century after the initial crossover, referred to the ship as "the fabled ISS Enterprise". (TNG - Mirror Universe novel: The Worst of Both Worlds) Specifications The ISS Enterprise of the Imperial Starfleet was almost identical in configuration to a Federation Constitution-class heavy cruiser of the 2260s, and bears the same registry, NCC-1701, as the USS Enterprise. However, many minute details distinguished it such as the dagger emblem of the Terran Empire painted on the doors, and the posting of armed soldiers in the corridors. (TOS episode & Star Trek 3 novelization: Mirror, Mirror) :Two inconsistencies with canon exist with the registry of the mirror ''Enterprise. In the TOS - Star Trek 3 novelization: Mirror, Mirror, the ship is referred to as the "ESS Enterprise"; in the TNG novel: Dark Mirror, the Enterprise is given the registry number ICC-1701.'' History While under the command of Captain , the Enterprise led the invasion of . (Decipher RPG module: Through a Glass, Darkly) The Enterprise was commanded by Captain during the 2250s and early 2260s. During this time, the Enterprise encountered the s and Pike was captured. During his imprisonment, the Talosians learned that the Empire feared telepathy and eliminated all species that showed the slightest hint of possessing it. This led the Talosians to return Pike to the Enterprise to act as their spy within the Empire. This broke Pike and led him to become an alcoholic who frequently made mistakes that endangered the ship. Eventually, Pike was assassinated by , using the Tantalus device and with the assistance of . (TOS - Mirror Universe short story: "The Greater Good") Once under Kirk's command, the Enterprise participated in the quelling of the Gorlan uprising, and in 2267 was ordered to destroy the Halkan civilization. ( ) :References from numerous sources establish that the various depictions of the mirror universe may not take place in concurrent timelines, meaning there could be a number of divergent alternate reality versions of this topic that do not share the same continuity. The references below this note are separated into subsections to minimize confusion regarding the divergences. ''Star Trek: Mirror Universe'' continuity In early 2267, the Enterprise visited Argelius II where chief engineer was suspected of several murders, however Kirk protected his engineer from the authorities there and the ship departed. After the events of the "crossover" incident, Spock assassinated Kirk and became the new captain of the Enterprise. In 2268, the Enterprise carried several Imperial ambassadors, including Spock's father , to Babel where, in a shocking move, Coridan joined the Terran Empire through diplomatic methods as opposed to the expected invasion and occupation. Later that year the Enterprise successfully captured and towed a to Starbase 10 . The Enterprise later took part in the testing of the during which a 'malfunction' caused the to fire upon the Enterprise damaging it; the incident was later believed to be a trap set by Grand Admiral to assassinate Spock. Later, the Enterprise was ambushed by Garth himself at in another unsuccessful attempt to kill Spock and his crew. The Enterprise underwent a significant refit in 2270, altering nearly every aspect of the ship. In 2277, the Enterprise was named flagship of the Empire after Admiral Spock ascended to the rank of Grand Admiral after murdering Grand Admiral , foiling a plot by the Empress to have him killed. In this capacity, the Enterprise also replaced the , in this role. The Enterprise was later placed under the command of , a position which he held until 2287, after Spock's rise to Emperor. In 2293, the Enterprise now under the command of Captain transported the Emperor and his staff to the negotiations on Khitomer between the Terrans, Klingons, Romulans and Cardassians. The fate of the ship during the Klingon-Cardassian invasion is unknown. However, she was presumed destroyed. (TOS - Mirror Universe novel: The Sorrows of Empire) Sometime later that year, the Enterprise was destroyed and was replaced by the . New Frontiers In one version of events, the mirror Spock chose to disregard the primary universe Kirk's advice, deducing he could not change the course of the Empire alone. By 2285 the Enterprise, still under the command of Kirk, had under gone a refit similar to its counterpart and crossed into our universe as a prelude to the Empire's invasion. The Enterprise confronted the USS Excelsior which was transporting the crew of the USS Enterprise back to Earth following the events at the Genesis Planet. The Terran vessel managed to disable and then board the Excelsior, however, the primary Enterprise crew were able to escape and take control of the ISS Enterprise. The mirror universe Kirk realizing this remotely destroyed the ship, however the primary crew managed to separate the saucer section and escape. (TOS - The Mirror Universe Saga comic:) Crew manifest :*'Commanding officer': :**Captain Robert April (2245-2250) :**Captain Karl Franz (2250-2251) :**Captain Christopher Pike (2251-2266) :**Captain James T. Kirk (2266-2267) :**Captain/Admiral Spock (2267-2270) :**Captain Willard Decker (2270-2271) :**Admiral Spock (2271-2277) :**Grand Admiral Spock (2277-2277) :**Captain Kevin Riley (2277-2287) :**Captain Saavik (2287-2293) :**Captain Xon (2293-2295) :*'First officer': :**Christopher Pike (2250-2251) :**Number One (2251-2264) :**James T. Kirk (2264-2266) :**Spock (2266-2267) :**Montgomery Scott (2267-2271) :**Willard Decker (2271-2277) :**Kevin Riley (2277-2277) :**Saavik (2277-2287) :**Xon (2287-2293) :*'Second officer': :** (2266-2267) :**Kevin Riley (2272-2277) :** Xon (2277-2287) :*'Science officer': :**Spock (2254-2267) :** Xon (2277-2287) :*'Chief engineering officer': :** (2266-2267) :**Michael DeSalle (2267-2271) :** (2271-2287) :*'Helm': :** (2264-2267) :**Ensign/Lieutenant Sean DePaul (2267-2277) :**Ensign Saavik (2277-2277) :*'Security Chief': :** (2264-2267) :*'Navigator' :** (2266-2267) :**Kevin Thomas Riley (2267-2270) :**Ilia (2270-2272) :*'Communications officer': :** (2266-2268) :** Elizabeth Palmer (2268-2293) :*'Chief medical officer': :**Doctor (2266-2269) :** Doctor Jabilo M'Benga (2269-2293) :*'Captain´s woman' :**Sarah April (2245-2250) :**J.M. Colt (2251-2254) :**Vina (2254-2266) :** (2266-2269) Category:Terran Empire starships Category:Constitution class starships Category:Mirror universe